Project XIII THE RAVEN
by Red x Chocobo
Summary: Author's Note-Hope you enjoy this! Comments are welcome! Disclaimer- I only own Raven maybe some new charter i make up later on and the story that will evolve ,nothing else i do not own the original X-Men charters or stories
1. The coocoon child

The lab from the x-men origins: wolvorine movie is just about to fall down ,the scientist don't know what to do , they have Project XIII to look after ,will they stay or run for their life's from the crumbling building ? And also what will happen to Project XIII if it gets out? And what is Project XIII?

"What's happening?" screamed one of the scientists. His colleagues ran around the lab trying to get the generators going. If they didn't keep it going then project XIII would wake up...then the last eighteen years would have been pointless. All the time and effort and extra sleepless hours wasted, and none of them would like that. The ground shuck.

"I don't know!" another worried figure said next to him as he lent over the monitor checking the read outs. It wobbled slightly in his hand making it hard to read, the man's glasses were falling down his nose.

"We have a massage from up top, the building is falling down" boomed a deep man's voice, as he tried to talk over all the noise. Brick after brick tumbling down.

"We must get out, "cried a woman, in a lab coat. Shaking, not because of the movement of the building, but because she was scared and frightened.  
"But Project XIII! We don't know the source of its power. If it gets out unattended then who knows what will happen!" said the worried figure next to the man who screamed at the top of his voice said "if the building is falling down there isn't any need to worry about that ,as soon as the air supply is crushed the project will die."

They all looked around and none of them were willing to stay for some test tube creation even if it had taken the last eighteen year to make, it was only a mutant after all…

* * *

The dust from the falling stone and concrete had settled and lay like a blanket over everything,  
the sun had just risen, and the sky was an orange canvas. Birds, very few, sang their morning song and then flew away. Nothing but hard rock lay all around. Nothing for the birds to eat, nothing to live off here.

Deep in a volt that lay hidden under the tumbled down building, in its lower reaches, laid the Project XIII. Project XIII lay in a cocoon, a cocoon of solid clear metal, hard as iron but not iron and it was filled with a thick liquid solution like polonium jelly. Project XIII itself was curled up in its shell asleep, or was it more like frozen in time , like a cat having a long lazy snooze. The Project was a mutant, one of the most hated and feared species on the planet, god knows why it had been created or why some scientist wanted to create another one of those hideous things. The room was silent as the heart monitor stopped for a second, then….Beep. BEEP. BEEP. The beeping becomes faster and faster and faster still .It was like a time bomb and only a matter of time before it explode.  
BOOM! The dust on the lab floor shot up off the floor almost as if the dust itself was frightened by the loud sound and wanted to run away from it.

But what stepped out of the fog of dust, wearing only a white overall and bare feet, was a woman of young beauty, her hair a chocolate brown with golden streaks in the sunlight ,the sun hitting her head through the cracks in the ceiling, and flowed like a river onto her shoulders.

Her body looked toned and curved, but not much of a woman. Her skin had tints making her radiant. She stepped out of the bowl she was in .Edging her feet around the glass carefully, lifting her other foot out behind her ,her hands holding her gown up to her ankles so she did not trip over it and ending with her having glass in her perfectly oval shaped face.

She looks around the room .Her face in a daze. Her head droopy and her lip slightly open as if to speak ._What ….what is this place, where am I? _she looked around her surroundings quickly to find someone to ask but no one was there, she took another few paces forward and examined everything she saw ,like the cut wires above her in red ,yellow, green and blue rubber ._GREEN _she squealed in her head _I like green …. But how do I know this .I don't even know where I came from._

A computer screen flickered .Startling the woman. She walked over to the screen ,which had now become still and on the screen she read * Project XIII aka The Raven *. The woman's faced pondered for a while as a second screen bust into life ,on this screen was what looked like a diagram of a large egg with a being inside it. The woman shoved her face closer to the screen ,to try and understand what it all meant.

*POP* the woman spun her head to the left from the direction she just came from and there above the wreckage of the cocoon was the name: The Raven. _So I'm The Raven …and I was kept in this thing, a shell? Or a prison? I wonder what they had me in there for.  
_The woman look at each screen, seven in all ,until she came to one with what look like passport picture ,she looked closely at the picture then reached out her hand to pick up a screen .

Her heart beating fast, she looked into the screen, THUD! The screen in her hand hit the floor, the woman quickly looked from the screen to shell back to the computer screen but what was now on the screen was not a picture but 'Project XIII documents and info' she looked closely,taking her time, slowing her heart beat, until she came to the last bit of writing which display clearly on the screen in big letters "PROJECT XIII FIRST CLONE MUTANT"

* * *

It had taken Raven, well_ what other name can I call myself_ she had thought to herself_, _a while to make it out of the building. There were masses of rock ,machinery and rubble to clime and huge lines of boulders to heave herself over ,and time after time she would have to stop .The sun was now at mid-day point in the sky and the heat was getting to her, like a rope was tight around her tender neck . She came to what looked like a clearing, only dust and the odd rock lay there. Taking a deep breath, feeling the fine wind in her hair Raven set off into the unknown.


	2. In the Woods

Raven has just started her second day in her new life .but it is not getting any easier. Also the people she meets are not helping , one she thinks is stalking her and another is not who they say they are , will she find some answers or will something happen before she gets them?

The wind bellowed in the trees, it lifted the heat from the earth and made it peaceful.  
Ravens eyes twitched as she woke from her sleep. It was a clam but dark lonely sleep. Her eyes open in a flicker and there she lay by the oak trees trunk for some while just gazing off into the distance.

She felt the hard bark against her back and felt hurting in her sides from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position .She finial came out of her daze. She looked up through the sunlit leaves, it blinded her slightly; she'd walked deep into the woods the day before and found a suitable shelter under the oak tree. The tree was big enough to build a steady house on if anyone wanted to. But she knew the only way to found out the truth, the truth of why she was even alive and why she had been made from mutants, if they were hated so much, was to go and find someone who knew about it.

Raven still did not know how she knew everything about the world but yet know nothing about herself, she felt truly lost and uncertain of herself .She decided to sit for a while to try and clear her head but nothing could clear her head from the thoughts of destiny, these questions she had would lead her to her future, if she didn't have these questions she would have no purpose for even being awake.

The leaves rustled in the tree's .Raven didn't take any notice she was more fixated on her goals, Raven did not notice the rustling getting louder and closer. It was too late for her to move and defend herself from what came out of the tree. "Hello" came a cool voice from a lady in, what looked like to Raven, blue scales. The blue lady smiled but she did not seem _friendly_ thought Raven to herself. Raven replied uncertainly "um hi...who, who are you?" it was a simple question. "Me!" The blue lady said playfully "I am Mystique" she said flexing her long toned legs, Raven dread to think what those sleek legs could do if tied around her neck.

"And what's you name?" Mystique asks interested in Raven oh so quickly.

Raven thought quickly, should_ I tell this strange?_ She asked herself, and after a deep breath said.  
"I'm Raven"  
"And where have you come from Raven" it was not a question it was more like Mystique already knew the answer ,but still Raven answered.  
"I woke up in that building that has fallen down just back there "pointing behind her outstretching her arm. Fear struck Raven as Mystique's grip took hold of her arm; it was unsettling for Raven, that the first thing she would feel from a person would be the cold wet scales of this woman.

Raven struck Mystique violently "Get off me, GET OFF ME!" Raven raised her other hand to hit Mystique but before she could, she found that Mystique had disappear, vanished into the air like she was never there in the first place .Raven got up, she was fed up of being mislead, being completely miss used

_what right do those people who made me have to leave me here, what business is it of people to ask who I am! There all scum! _Raven could feel the anger, the rage, boiling up inside her like magma in a volcano and she had to control herself or she'd total lose it and not be able to come back from a very dark and miserable place.

* * *

The sun was just about to set on the second day of Ravens life and it was not a joyous account, she was tied and hunger, god how she wanted to eat something, anything at the moment as long as it was edible. She could not even lift her head to look at the direction she was going in, she stumbles over a tree root, it was uplifted as if someone had wanted to move it in the way, she looked up in disfigurement, she did not expect much.  
_Only another couple of tree properly, maybe a squirrel if I'm... _she stopped thinking ,it was hard not to when what she saw in front of her was a building cold and damp and full of buff man and indecent woman standing around outside and a giant sign saying "BEAT UM AND BUCKS".

Unsure what to do Raven walked close to a truck ,a little away from the entrance to the bar , she hide there and watched as man after beaten and blooded man was shown out of the bar and into the hands of a friend or passerby. _how stupid are these humans ,they think they can take anything ._She thought out a plan ,she was going to get info on what had happened to the building _and if I can I'll get a little money from a fight or too_... she laugh again at how easy it would be. Before going through the door a sudden thought hit her and hit her hard _why I'm I like this ?,this thrust for blood _ and venting out her anger.

She pushed her train of thought to the side and promised to herself that she would never, never let the anger and betrayal and revenge take over her _.I will only fight when it is needed and if I fight, I fight for something worth fighting for ...Like food. _Ravens tummy growled as she walked down the stone stairs that lead to the bar ,she guessed it did, and it was so dark she nearly trip but never did she find her footing. She used her hands to steady herself, her hands feeling the cold stone walls and the grime in the cracks, but she ignored it, she had more important things to worry about than what was on some wall.

bumph bumph bumph came the sound of music creeping up the stairs and getting louder the more Raven walk deeper and deeper down the stairs, then all to quickly she came to the opening that lead into the bar, in the middle of the room was a fighting ring, but no ordinary ring_ .More like a cage _Raven saw and that was just what it was, if people were paying for a fight a fight they'd get no matter what. The cage made sure no one could chicken out.

she was about to walk over to the other side of the room when something caught her eye but before she could react that something hit her hard on the head and everything when black.


	3. BEAT UM AND BUCKS' the bar

Raven has final found a place to maybe get some answers ,but she has still finding out that people are not very trust worthy at all and we meet a cople of mutants on the way, will they be able to help her or just make thing worse ?

"Hey ,hey you wake up" distant voices came to Raven's ear

"I don't think she will wake up boss"  
"quite ,you fool , don't say that .It was only a little knock on the head "  
"but boss she's only a girl ,16? 17?"  
"what are you trying to imply" the lady's voice getting angrier as the man carried on

"that she a child and……"his voice trailed off , then all to sudden change his tone "I'm sorry ,I see why I was wrong"

"good now go and leave me alone , I will look after the 'child' as you put it"  
"yes ma'am" as the man left the room

"you can get up now he's gone" said the women ,her tone changed into that of a mothers.

Raven sat up but felt woozy and lay down again.  
"o dear ,that must have hurt more then I expected" the woman spoke to herself of course "so why do you need to money ? and answers ? and why of all places come here "  
the questions confused Raven "how do you know that?" she demanded  
the woman took her time to answer " because why else would you be here" she said ,uncertain if her answer would suffice.  
Raven had a good guess why the lady know to much of why Raven was there .  
"you a mutant ant you?" she ask carefully just incase she was mistaken.  
the woman didn't answer ,like it was hard for her to answer.  
"yes and so are you" she said ,all the time her back turned away from Raven.  
"what do you know about the lab ,the one that's fallen down and what happened there and what they was doing and why" "stop ! my child you have started a journey it would be a shame to end it so soon" she paused "don't you think?" she continued " ok I am the manager In charge ….if you win a fight I will tell you as much as I know."  
Raven looked at the lady in puzzlement ,the lady was wear the most dark and elegant clothes she did not seem like the business woman she was acting like with her long dress that trailed on the floor and veils leading off her arms .  
"fine "Raven said "but how am I meant to fight other mutants ,I'm guessing there's some here, if I don't even know my own"

"don't worry you will find out soon and I believe me your power is far from weak" smiled the lady  
"how'd you figure that out" Raven asked half humorously

"cuz I can read peoples mines" (_I'm sure you can do more then that, _thought Raven) said the lady as she walked out the door of the room and down the stairs leading to the fighting floor, soon after Raven followed .she walked past the bar just near the stairs and over to the fighting ring. The metal was rusted and blood and other bodily fluids could be seen dried up on the surface ,it made Raven wince. The fight ended and Ravens name was shouted out by the ref ,she looked around and found the lady she just been with and walked over to her saying "ok this one fight and you tell me ok"  
"promise" answered the lady "I am the boss of here, I cant have woman being beaten up more then they need to be".

* * *

Raven entered the ring , the man she was about to fight was in his late 30's or early 40's buff and had dark brown hair ,his knuckles looked raw and swollen ,he looked angered when he saw Raven.  
"I'm not fighting a girl" he shouted. "o yes you will" came the shouts of a man in a suit ,way to posh for where they were "I am the manager here and I said you had to fight anyone who came up against you ,if you didn't want me to get the FBI on you mutant scum!" .Raven looked around quickly the lady had said she was in charge ,_SHE LIED !_,not finding the bitch, Raven faced back to the men talking , she was shaking ,not only was he strong he was also a mutant , she didn't think she had the upper hand anymore. "I'll fight" she proclaimed . "o hell no you willn't" said the mutant man "did you not here ,I'm a mutant"

"yes and so I am" she replied.

* * *

"come on now kid I really don't want to hurt you of all people" whispered the mutant man in her ear "if you walk away I willn't have to fight you and that guy still cant get the FBI on me"

"sorry mate but I got to win this fight for a reason to" the man stiffen as she said it  
he groaned "fine" and he mumbled as he walked off "I warned you"  
the ring bell went off loudly turning the bar silent as people watched in owe of a men about to fight a young women .

people where shouting at the mutant man to make his move ,all the mutant man did was keep his head down taking short breaths ,he was thinking what the hell he was doing there about to beat a girl up and it angered him. _I should walk away ,I will not harm this girl _he said to himself .

"Oi mutant" shouted a drunk and aggressive looking man " take her on or i'll be taking her home with me" the mutant man need no more explanation he know what that meant and he did not like it._ Drunk bastered _he thought to himself. Then he let his metal claws slowly slide out of his hands as to not startle the girl ,he thought.

Raven had not heard what the drunk man had shouted at the mutant man. But whatever it was it made the mutant man start the fight ,so it seem, and it was just what she wanted ,she needed the answers whatever the cost.

The mutant man asked casually "what's your name kid?"  
"Raven" she answered "what yours?"

"mines Logan kid , just know I don't mean to hurt you"

"stop calling me kid" said Raven ,annoyed, who did this guy think he was her father .  
"make me" he said teasingly  
"what lady's first" raven said playing his game.

And then she ran ,ran straight towards Logan and then he ran straight into Her claws of metal only she had four talons.


	4. another side of the story

_**This chapter is still link to the others ,it's just like in some books where they sip to another scene or side of the story for a chapter ,so no worry I have not gone crazy ……yet .**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mystique walked elegantly over to the chair Magneto was sitting in facing out into the water below .

His cave was of a grand design ,metal everywhere to be used at his will .Mystique slumped over the chair and let her hands slide onto magneto's shoulders ,she looked out just like he was at the view from the bar window . It was cold in Magneto HQ like being in a ice cube itself . All the sounds of the air and the sea ,the breathing of the two could be hear quietly but clearly in the there.

The silence was disturbed and Magneto swiftly moved around to face the on comer ,Mystique move in time slipping to his side ,like her scales where just like that a slippery fish. Magneto held up his hand ,the right, like he always did .It made him feel like he had authority. But still the on comer came, stomping as he came and disturbed all the content that had just been in the room.

"still arrogant as usual I see victor" Magneto smiled to himself  
"……" nothing came from victors mouth  
"o come on ,surely you must talk" a gesture with his right hand ,as if to welcome.  
"…….." he kept walking but slowing his pace "I don't answer to victor anymore"  
"o my apologies my friend, so where have we been on this cold evening Sabertooth ?"  
"out" he walked off to the another door to the left of the way he just came in but before he could get to the door, Magneto faced twisted up in annoyment and asked in a harsh voice "where victor just where ,it is all I ask"  
"And It Told YOU not to call me Victor" be boomed in reply.

"I will call you that if you ignore me Sabertooth,I brought you in and this is how you repay me !" all the time Mystique stood still but her eyes ,her eye looked like there could cut victor at any moment  
"temper ,temper" victor waved his finger at Magneto like you do to a child .  
"don't you dare (Magneto stood up but Mystique was a head of him ,she was about to go for victor when) Mystique thank you ,my child .At lest you respect my help"and she backed away again as Magneto walked over to Sabertooth put his hand on him and smiled sweetly like the old man he was.

Sabertooth could not take this look and answered after a sigh "I'v been to find HIM"  
did you have any luck?" Magneto asked kindly ,Logan was another person Magneto wanted to control , but Sabertooth didn't know that . "No the bastereds hiding out somewhere where there's no a lot of goings on im guessing" . "I'd not worry so much once we have that Raven Project we know about ,I'm sure he will follow"  
"how do you know that ,we don't even know fully what the project is and im not sure Logan even knows about it himself"  
"like you said he's hiding because he knows about everything and is trying to hide from you"  
"HEY lassie" Sabertooth shouted at Mystique "fancy a go on my leash ,I'll be sure to look after you and maybe you'll give me something in return" he said licking his lips . Mystique gave him a discussed look and Sabertooth continued "No? shame. Well your probes right unc I cant find him cuz he hiding somewhere quite and peaceful and where no harm will come to him"

O but how wrong he was .


	5. road tripping

**BACK AT THE 'BEAT UM AND BUCKS' …….**

_ARRRRRRRR FUCK THAT HURTS_ .Logan's whole face screwed up in angst at the sharp fine thick metal slicing through his abdomen , _OH MY GOD THIS HURTS,WHY SHE GOT CLAWS LIKE ME OF ALL THINGS ! _he relished at the pain :breathed in ,throwing his head back lifting it forwards then let it flop.

Pant ,Pant ,Pant came from Raven the pressure from the claws flared up her skin and turned raw ,it was like a open wound ,she could feel the air on the open skin sockets ._ ok ,at least I know my power now _she laughs a little to herself .Her four claws came out over her knuckles she notices it would hurt a lot to extend and retract them .She looked up and saw Logan in pain and lowered him so he was more slumped then standing now , and she stood back to withdraw her claws , it didn't hurt as bad as extending them.

She noticed that unlike Logan she had four talons ,and unlike her claws ,Logan's come from in-between his knuckles . She was slightly weary that their powers where similar. _it does mean anything ,you cant be sure he knows something about the lab,_ she told herself harshly. "Can we end this now ?" she asked Logan hopefully ,rising her eyebrows in question . "er …..huff …..er yes *cough cough*" all the while Logan hold his stomach like he had bellyache and he was about to back off towards the cage door and out of it when the Boss came charging up to the cage door bellowing "don't you dare leave ,you haven't finished yet ,I said you can leave when you make them all fall to their knees" . " can't you see that_ I'm_ the one down on my knees ! you beetroot" and with this the Boss did turn a lighter shade of beetroot and looked like he was about to burst ,when out of the blue Raven said " one more try" "eh?" both the Boss and Logan looked to her "what" said Logan .

The new rules had been explain Raven had devised a plan a fairer game seeing as Logan would not fight her and she would not fight him ,if he would not defend himself . The Rules where simple and made the match sound more like a game of tag . They were not aloud to hit main organ's or cut off limbs but they had to wrestle more or less the other opponent till they blacked out . "that sound fair?" Raven asked more to Logan then the Boss but the Boss replied "yes, yes! Of course" "now wait here bub" "just get on with it ,and Logan if you don't I will ring the FBI" . "……fine" and so the fight began .again.

If it wasn't for the raging crowds and shouts from the drunk men and commends from the boss, you would have thought that Logan and Raven were dancing the tango with each other, swift and strong movement and controlled. They dodged each others attacks expertly, they would signal discreetly to each other as a sign to dodge. People were wandering away from the cage now ,one by one, the fight had got boring ,no one was screaming ,no one in pain ,just plain boring .The weather outside was raining and getting worse the tree branches scraped on the small windows set high in the walls ,and the sound of wild animals could be heard afar.

Suddenly a man soaking wet and skin headed busted into the bar "mutants" no one looked to him "MUTANTS" he rowed and everyone stopped ,Logan and Raven include, to look at the leather jacket wearing man at the door. "there one just outside ,say they have been sent here for someone.......a man name of ...Luke I think or was it...."but before he could finish .The windows caved in and in

jumped a figure of darkness , a black leather coat , he made fear run through Raven ,it made her feel out of body and powerless to see this man ."Raven!" someone shouted. she lost concentration of the black figured man and turned to look at who had called her. It was Logan ,Logan rushed to her, something happened and her body was pushed against the cage wall ,she felt Logan's body pressed to against her and her head hit the metal bar making everything go black.

_So warm ,ummmm the air it so warm ,i feel like a dozing cat ,_Raven was waking up from a abcure sleep ._I remember the bar and I hit my head ,I was lifted and taken .......outside cuz it felt wet ,cold and then .......into .....a car and I fell asleep and here I am ._But where was she? She was laying on her side squished against a car door_, _she mounded at having to wake from her sleep and raised her head from her hands she'd used as a pillow ,about to turn to face the driver "I wouldn't move much" she looked up to see Logan in the drivers seat ,looking at the road ahead "you hit your head pretty hard back there" Raven still glazed at him ,mouth open slightly. She swallowed the clog in her throat and sat up steadily .

Raven just sat for a while in a trances too tried or unaware of the surroundings , Logan ,you could tell by his facial features ,was trying not to show his worry for the girl ,though he was a tuff ruff looking man ,he did have a caring side that try as he might he could not conceal it. Raven came out of her trance she noticed everything ,the dusty road ,the quite barren land ,the wilted trees and how cold it was :winter. Her clothes she'd found in the lad were for summer ,thin and airy, she shrived but not wanting to speak huddled to herself for warmth. A Sigh came from Logan he switched on the heating in the truck and reached into the back and pulled out a thick blanket and it flowed over Raven and she trucked herself into it "thank you" she whispered ,Logan just shrugged then a few seconds later "you welcome" looking away from her to hide his embarrassment of being a caring man.

With conditions getting brisk even Logan felt the cold ,so lit a cigar to warm himself . " you know that's bad for you ..." Raven said quickly and retreating it _.Great !the man helps you and all you can do it get at him ,shit what if he throws me out the truck, _she braced herself but nothing happened . "kid, nothing can hurt me" he laugh to himself ,for reasons Raven didn't know yet. _Hurt _and it made Raven ask Logan " ARE YOU OK !!!?" she panic and this startled Logan taking his eyes off the road to look at Raven kneeling ,shocked faced on the seat opposite him " What !? " he said turning to concentrate on the road "just sit back down ,before you hurt yourself !....im trying to drive and it's hard with you shouting at me" his temper rising with the rising stake that they might crash .

They had now pulled over for a pit stop , Logan emerged from the bushed pulling his zipper up . Raven was lent against the truck side that faced the road and Logan can round to her . He looked at her questionly even though she was not looking at him ,but at the road ,she looked up from her thick side fringe of dark brown/blackish hair ,her body hunched arms wrapped around her for warmth.

"so you can heal yourself too"

"car kid"  
"does that mean your balls......."not a chance to finish Logan jumped in.  
"I SAID get in the car kid"

"and I said stop calling me that.....I have a name." She stopped and then like a light switching on in her head "or don't you want to get attached" it wasn't a question it was the truth. Raven had a sense that she could read Logan perfectly at times. "you get attached don't you ,to the weak and helpless woman ,or is it men to ?"  
"I don't get attached to anyone" he said sternly he faces switched "or anything. I call you kid cuz you are one"  
"I'm NOT a Kid ,do I seriously look like one or summates !?"  
Logan caught uncomfortably his eyes looking at her feet .a quick rise to meet her eyes then down again "no ....have you seen you b.....it just um it what I call most people younger then me."  
_my body was you going to say ?I wonder. But I don't like jumping ahead of myself with people so I'll forget about that bit for now Logan.  
_

Logan was lighting a cigar again the aroma smelt harsh like smoke from a camp fire ,It reminded her of something but she could remember _.it can't be anything .I come from the lab remember ,I'm more of a freak then a real mutant ._ Then through her head back in aspiration and let out a deep sigh, like a old woman might .That she found herself doing even more often now she was finding out more about herself ,her personal self ,and she found it tiring . Head still tilted back she turned her head to face Logan and saw something shiny around his neck. She pushed herself off the car and walked over to Logan she reached for the thing around his neck ,oblivious to Logan's shock movement.

It's was a name tag .Raven didn't like it. She felt she had been branded herself but her name tag wasn't on show. It was her ,it was who and what she was. _Why would someone want to be owned!? want to be branded like property of someone........?_ "It's the only thing I have to remind me of who I am .......I must of got knocked out one day during a fight and I can't remember a frigging thing no matter what" Logan said almost in answer to Raven's thought ,though the weren't .Logan had just seen her stare at it in such a strange way he thought it better to speak into the awkwardness.

Raven let go of the Tag quickly "wolverine on one side ,Logan on the next. Why?"

"did you not here a thing I said ?" looking at Raven like she was stupid ,he walked to the divers seat and said before opening the door "get in we're going"  
"Ok ,whatever you say wolvie !" A real cheeriness in Ravens voice as they both got into the car.  
"Never ever call me that again" they looked at each other _Whatever you say wolvie, whatever you say _and drove off.


	6. Tennessee

**Note: Logan and Raven are making their was from New Orleans, Louisiana to Toronto i think that where most of the x-men 1,2,3 was filmed or set .i tryed to find out but it would not give me direct places ........anyway  
they have a heck of a way to go .**

"I said don't call me that kid !"

"AND I said don't call me kid but you do"  
there was silence from Logan not pursuing the convocation further

"_.....wolvie" _Raven whispers in ear shot

Logan's muscles tensed and he pressed on the breaks ,it jolted them a bit.

"get out" he said but Raven didn't move .She didn't believe he would leave her.  
But to her surprise when she didn't move Logan got out the truck and started walking away travelling along the road. Raven opened and closed her mouth wanting to shout him back . But she doubted he would listen to her. So she did the only thing that she could ,she moved herself into the driver's seat and fiddling with the control ,started the car. It moved like it was stuttering but it moved steady and in no time she was cursing alongside Logan .

Not looking at all to see who was in the truck or if it was a truck Logan said "I don't need a ride thank you" .Then noticing that the truck had not moved on and turned disbelief flashing across his face "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" he slammed his fists again the bonnet . "well what else was I meant to do ,I'm not going to just sit back whilst you walk off"

"I wasn't going to leave you ,I was going to come back sometime"  
"what when you learnt TO GROW A HEART, and I never said you was leaving me"  
"maybe so but I saw it in your eyes when I got out the truck , you was scared I'd leave you. wasn't you."  
"no why would I miss such a jerk like you"  
"cuz I'm all you got kid" he gave her that misleading smile of his, one of torment and welcoming on the young girls heart.

Ravens face flared up with the word Kid and Logan quickly changed pace with her "uh Raven" he caught a little saying her name "cuz Raven ,I'm all you got"  
she didn't answer ,she just moved over so he could get back in and drive again. She didn't say a word and when Logan tried hard to make conversation she didn't answer not even a grunt or sigh. This was until he stopped the car again it was somewhere in Tennessee.

They had reached a bar on a dusty road ,lots of other trucks and banged up cars outside it .  
Playing out from a radio was a clam upbeat song it flowed in to Raven's ear ,it was the first she'd heard of song and it was joyous 'ain't got no cash ,ain't got no style ,ain't got no girl to make you smile but don't worry be happy ' it made her feel so alive and she sang alone every word was right even though she didn't know the song " _don't worry be happy ,listen to a word I saying in your life expect some trouble .when you worry you make it double. But don't worry be" _

"stop singing ,will ya?" persisted Logan  
"why it's nice to sing"

"it's not when **you **sing like a strangled cat"

That shut up Raven and confidence slipped away from her and she wished hard for Logan to see this and comfort her but sadly he hadn't even turned around to tell her off ,so didn't see the trouble his words had coursed .

"hey what happened to _when you worry you make it double?" _a strange said raising his eyebrows at Raven . He was in dusty clothes ,a leather long coat reminded her of the guy from the beat um and bucks ,but this man's was brown and used ,her ware a cowboy style hat that tilted to cover half his left face. Raven could tell he was a couple years older then her maybe 21/22 ._well the lab computer said I was the human age of 17 _."It went out the window like everything does" half serious half joking Raven said.

The stranger offered her to sit down and she did ,_Logan properly at the toilet what the hell is wrong with him_, Raven just waited for Logan and didn't intend to talk to the strange much but as usual things didn't happen the way she wanted . "So is that your father you come in with ? he doesn't seem a happy chappy" said stranger taking a sip of his water,_ water ?of all things a guy like him would drink .he drinks water ,what a strange guy._

"um yer i um ,I mean no, he's a friend really"  
"a friend" the stranger raised his eyebrow again ,_must be a habit_ and a cute one Raven thought, the strange carried on "you're not a prostitute are you? Cuz if he that kinda guy . I have money for him....."

"......." Raven just started eyes wide at the guy she was sat with "....a um n –n"  
The Stranger busting into tears of laughter  
"had you there, I know you just travailing" he bent double from laughing  
"yer we are and if you don't mind I'm leaving" she got up and the guy's face turned worried  
"don't ! please ,here I'll get you a drink for putting up with me" he smiled weakly.  
_what does this guy want ? I hope it's not linked to what we've been talking about.  
_Raven pulled a whatever face at the guy and sat down ungracefully.

"if you want me for dirty business ,it's not going to happen" giving the guy a death stare.  
He was taken aback by this "n-no" he turned face down and started at his drink. " I've done it again" the guy shifted.._oh my god is this guy going to cry , _"I AM SUCH A DICK !......sorry I must have hurt you ,I ...I was only joking .....I only want to talk"the guy had took of his hat in theprocess and was now stroking violently his choppy locks (long on top getting shorter at bottom) of brown chocolate with amber hints ._ I could really eat your hair ,chocolate._ The guy looked up ,his headed bobbed like it was weighted "so what's your name" he voice turned sour ,like he had given up again in making friends he thought Raven would walk away for sure leaving him to himself again. "my names Raven and what might yours be" she said lowering her head so their eyes met and she sat down lightly.

"you look hungry" said Max ,the stranger guy. Just as Ravens tummy rumbled. They both laught shyly .

"I guess I am"  
Max raised his hand to the bar woman "i'll get you something......two coke's and a big plate of fries please" Raven had learnt a bit about Max he was a flunker from school/uni ,he liked to travel and live a half peaceful life as he's put it .Raven felt a fine string attached between her and Max like they had a future entwined. _he's such a sweet guy ,_she said not noticing that she was lent elbow on table like a crazy in love girl does in a chick flick at her crush, _so shy and innocent ._ "you know" two voices said at once "you're looking at me/him like a love sick puppy" said Max and Logan at the same time, making it awkward in the room and awkward for Raven in particular.


	7. California

_**Hiya guys please read 'The Girl Who Few Know, But All Remember' By Leah-The-Writer and '**_**Xavier's Rose' by****Laura xx****, these are great girls with great stories on x-men total different and total creative so have a read and thank you so much for reading and review can't thank you enough.**

"So who would you be ,kid?" said Logan maybe slightly over protective.

"Don't need to be over protective, I was only talking to her" said Max not knowing his tone and how he had pin-pointed Logan's actions and emotions had ticked Logan off.

_O god Max _thought Raven _you have a habit of knowing people's feelings and blurting them out at the wrong time. _Raven sighed ,her own habit like Max's raised eyebrow, and said "Hey Logan lets go"  
"Why?"

"I just want to get a move on"

"yer same here" said Logan and they both walked out the bar

_It's best I get Logan away from Max I don't want either hurt _

Raven went first giving Max a weak goodbye smile, she was sad to go but didn't see any other way without there being a fight. Then Logan his face saying 'watch it' and then he too went out the door. Max only standed by and watched them go his arms and legs outspread like he was a starfish stuck on a rock.

"so where are we heading "Raven asked as Logan backed out of the car park that was now crowed at mid-day for lunch.

"I was going to California, but now your here so....Chicago ,It's a near a great big lake so you'll be ok there but then there's the city if you like the crazy life"

"why California ?"

"I dunno lots of space and roads and ......well I just don't now ok !"  
"yer ,just thought ......why don't we go there anyways"  
"cuz it to far and if I leave you in Chicago you can easily find your family if you want ,lots of Press around there"  
"I don't have family.....I just woke up one day and here I Was ,Just Here !"

Logan Stopped the car "you just woke up...."  
"yes"  
"and you can't remember a thing ?"  
"yes ,well I now the important stuff"

Logan recapped over his own memory lost and how similar him and Raven was ,nearly the same power and same situation, on the road, no one and nowhere to go and no recall of what happened to them. This all helped make his mind up.  
"buckle up kid, where going to California"

"DON'T CALL ME KID !"

"all right all right" said Logan as the turned west to California

They atmosphere in the truck had turned equal to the what happened in the truck before they got to the bar in Tennessee, not much talking at all. So Raven decided to try ,_well i am going to be with him for a while is hold try ,_ she thought of what she could ask and could only think of something that was to nosey but decided it was better then nothing.  
"so why do you not mind me coming along, I know you not loner, but you're not the guy to have a companion ,you like the quietness"

"It's because, because..........."It was because somewhere deep : locked away in a small box in Logan unconsciousness was the memory ,that will never come into Logan consciousness, it flickering like a worn out light ,it was the memory of his bother ,victor, their similar powers and needs of sticking together that showed through Logan to Raven. This would not be the case if Raven didn't have her claw and healing powers and no memories, so if she was a mutant with the ability of water Logan would have dropped her off by now and made sure she was safe home.

"Because ....... you can watch your own back it not like I'm babysitting you"

"no you're like a father, think you know all"

"I do not" Logan said ease in his voice ,he really didn't he was a know it all person when it came to people.

"He really doesn't" butted in a voice that was familiar

Logan stopped the truck with incredible force and not even look to see who it was reached back and grabbed the stranger by their coat "no you again" he pulled Max through the gap to the front of the truck and through him onto the seat next to Raven and the pair sat there ,Raven startled by Max's hiding and Max by how chilled Logan was ,_any normal person would have thrown me out _,Max said as a reminder to be grateful really _,being thrown out this truck would have hurt__._

They were still heading to California Raven had asked many question and got answers.

"where do you come from?" - "I come from Tennessee born and raised"

"so, I'm guessing your ....twenty-..." - "twenty one"

"What do you do job like" - "I was a bird trainer"

"cool ,what kind" - "eagles ,birds of prey really"

And he asked her questions and she answered as truthfully as possible .Logan drove in silence ,he seemed intimidated by Max or annoyed he'd picked up another passenger . After a while Max spoke up trying to connect with Logan "where we heading then mate?"  
"mate? Are you Australian?"

"somewhere along the lines" Max smiled at his answer  
"wow did you live there?" Raven piped in  
"no, sadly my parents move here before I was born but some day I hope to go back there" he said with hope, and he continued "and maybe you'd like to come to?"

"yes" a definite answer, Raven wanted to see the world ,Australia was good start.

They had come to a standstill in the road. It was mid-day hot and uncomfortable ,the sun shone into the three's eyes irritating and discomforting then all. Raven was by the window though it did not help,_ no breeze ,no use._ Max had took off his coat to reveal his dark blue jeans ,white trainers and short sleeve white cotton blouse ,buttons undone to his chest ,he had muscles but not a 6 pack, with just the right amount of hair on it .

Logan was........Logan. He had his jacket off and showed his big muscles ,bronzed body and dark hair. Logan was wearing a white vest top clenched to his 6 pack ,_..........._ Ravens brain when gooey she couldn't help it , and he wore dark blue jeans too with black boots. Raven looked at both guys and was pleased and satisfied by both, she shock her head and turned to the window to look in the door mirror .

She looked at her Raven like hair ,_why is it not completely black then I'd be a real Raven ._Her hair though dark still showed brown mixed in-between the sea of dark hair .It was strange as her eyes where such a lighter colour then her hair ,not dark at all ,more a light brown or hazel and with the contrast of hair and eye colour it made her eyes striking ,like diamonds in the dark . her hair flicked and curled as it liked, layered and resting on her shoulders, her thick side fringe going into the right but when blown about came into a equally good full fringe ._ why do I bother ? _she thought.

"hey you too" Max asked them both, but no answer From Raven or Logan both in their own world. "look you both have the same hair colour". Logan and Raven looked at each other and both said in the head 'no' .Logan's hair was a shade lighter then Max's hair and a lot lighter then Raven's. "No" said Max wanting to explain "I know it not, I mean the tints, the highlights from the sun, look, their kind of gingery on both of you". Both Logan and Raven did the same motion. Look at each other faces ,then hair ,then in their wing mirror and to their unseen eyes they saw that what Max meant ,Raven brown hair in the sun now shined a Amber Gingery colour and Logan's brown hair did the same.

_Now this is getting strange, _Raven pondered ,_same power ,same situation and now same features like hair,_ Her train of thought was stopped by Logan's rant and she pushed the idea aside. "Thanks kid now I am ginger , thanks for making my day so much more sh-" Logan didn't get to finish ,all stress and tension in Logan went. "ok now" Max ask ,taking his hand off Logan's shoulder . "YER" AND Logan started the car again and the traffic move and they was on the move again.

Raven watched Max set his hand on his lap. _Logan's not like this, once he wants to say something he says it ,what made him stop.....only thing I can't thing of it max's hand on his shoulder, strange._ She again pushed her thoughts aside .Max was a nice person and as Raven thought that maybe Max was better with people then he thought and could make people clam down.

Logan was wondering what the hell he was doing letting not one but to kids come along with him. Was he an idiot ? was he joking himself by thinking it would be good for him to have people with him for once. _I wonder what people will think if they see me and two kids in a truck , kidnapper? Well whatever there sure to be trouble,_

"hey Logan watch your back mate ,people might think your a peedo having to young beautiful people in your truck" _Wrong timing again Max _Raven cringed.  
"Two? I think one, when I punch your face in" snapped Logan

"Logan mate I was ..."

"I Am Not Your Mate !"

Max tried to reach out to Logan like before but Logan swotted him away

"Logan I'm "

"I don't Want to Hear It"

he pulled on the steering wheel and drove the truck off the road and into the bushes . Stopped at a clump of tree's and bushes green infested and a breeze blow thought then .Logan had pulled Max out of the truck through his door, banging Max's hip on the gear stick ,he had winced in pain .Logan after getting Max out had shut the door and told Raven to stay in the truck whilst Max twisted and turned to free himself from Logan's grip on his coat.

Panic spread _,He's not going to hurt him! Is he?_. Raven had undone her belt and rushed to the other side of the truck to where Logan was holding Max to find them not there. So she set off, jumping over the bushes and trod on the tree roots, her breathing becoming deep, _no, no, is he going to kill him, he can't , he wouldn't._ She kept running even though she was becoming out of breath, she pushed herself to keep going. PHUSH was the noise made when she brushed past the thick branches of a silver beach and came to a small green space in the woods still massively surrounded by trees and only enough space for three people and here were the three people.

Max lent up on a boulder looking very pale. Logan huffing ,his right hand clenched and reddish in tone and Raven stood on the spot like she was on a stage about to perform . _He's punched him..and ,and o crap he's turned to face me ._

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE TRUCK" his face red and angered.

"I .....I" She didn't know what to say .

"you don't listen do you, If you coming with me ,you have to listen to me ,got that ?"

and with each word he had got closer to Raven ,his anger making her legs buckle , she felt so parasailed by him. She ,She didn't do anything ,_I think I like you, but you so untouchable LOGAN, WHY !?. _A tear trickled from her eye ,Logan took note . "

"Why are you crying, stop being such a"  
"Baby?" she questioned, her claws lightly breaking the skin on Logan neck.

Logan smiled "I was going to say girl"  
"yer. Sure you was" putting her face closer to Logan.  
_I don't like you, I hate you, your suck a ....a dick Logan .I only liked you cuz you was the only one there for me but now I have Max and he's so much better then you, I don't need you no more._

And she began to push her claws even deeper into his skin.

**Hi thank you for always review but i see that most are "great keep writing" or "wow amazing"  
i'd really love to have your input of what needs improving in my writing so i can make it a whole lot better for you. The Silver Magpie**


	8. Fight! Fright !

**Wooooooo I am so excited about writing this chapter tehe . Remember that last chapter they are in a wood and Raven and Logan are on at each other ,by the way someone asked where Max had gone .....sorry.....he is sat down lent on a boulder and been punched in the face by Logan and near blacking out .**

Her claws pierced his skin and blood seeped out of the slits and trickled down his neck in big gloop's of crimson red. Ravens anger filtered through her as she pressed into Logan's mature skin and instead of releasing her anger, it relished it.

"oooooo tickles" teased Logan in a voice unlike his ,cool cold one, it was like he had changed or snap and gone coo coo.

"tickles like a rash being hurt by some you thought you could be close with" each word hurt Ravens heart like it was being ripped from her by herself.

"hurts when you thought that person would be different from the rest of the scum and stick with you" Logan's reality and self awareness coming back into him as he thought of the troubles with Raven and how he thought she would be different but looked like she wasn't.

"when have I hurt you ,yer we have out tiffs but" She was cut off

"when you started not listening me , I see the look you give me. Now that this dimwit (Max) has come along and offered you more comfort, you don't think I can be safe or to be ok around" he shouted at her all his normality returning and he realized the fate of this situation.

"you couldn't offer comfort to a dead flower if you tried" the words thumberling out of her.

"that's because it's dead , THAT'S why!" it was a bad move for Logan.  
"but I'm not" Raven said, she squinted her eyes ,so she didn't see Logan's pained face as she forced her four claws into his neck ,slow and swift. Logan made a sound as the claws went it but not of pain just discomfort. He slowly moved his right hand ,his claws still out on guard ,and put it on Ravens knuckles and slowly pulled her claws out with ease ,he moved his head back from its tilted position and opened his eyes to look straight into her eyes , he lightly squeezed her hand in comfort ,support, hoping to calm her sown.

"I will not hurt again I promise" his eyes looked all around her face ,he looked for a sign she trusted him, he couldn't find one. Until she squeezed his hand a little. "ok let's go back to the truck, let go get you sorted out" he hushed her to move but she didn't.

Raven did the opposite she pushed against him and throw his body off her "you lie Logan ,you don't want to deal with the mess, that another thing about you ,you run away from the important things" she looked at him with murderous eyes from under her thick fringe.

"now Raven, don't" and Logan having realized the fate of this situation early on, know that it would lead to a fight between them both, and as he had realized, it was because of his own stubbornness and short temper.

"you willn't walk by the end of this, That unless you run away ?" she pouted, for what reason who knows.

"raven i"

"really don't want to hurt you? to late Logan" she ran for him. Logan was startled for a moment but snapped out of it and he raised his arms to stop the blow of her claws aimed for his head. Their metal clanged and sparks flow, it was a mini fireworks show ,red, yellow and silver a display so vibrant, as the metal scrapped and rubbed together. Raven breath reached out to Logan and wrapped around his neck and clung to his skin, and it tightened and gripped at his throat making beads of sweat leak from his forehead. Raven had a hand free ,she steady herself and swung at Logan's stomach; he in turn released there bond of claws and jumped back from her.

"wait stop" Max shouting using up his last breath and a brash and terrible fever coming over him ,he was red and hot, his face like strawberries and cream as his cheeks turned white whilst his face was a bright red, he tucked at his shirt, the fever spread throughout his body "don't fight" and he blacked out .

Only Raven looked over to Max, she peered over Logan's shoulder ,her face turning full of concern, she really did feel for Max .She was open and Logan took it, aimed for her stomach thinking the hit would take her down in one go, but it didn't work , Raven was made of harder stuff and it turned her attention back to Logan and back to beating him to a bulb.

"so your a coward to?" as Raven looked down to see Logan's hand rested in her abdomen.

"huh" Logan not getting where this was heading

"attacking me when I'm unaware , your a coward to Logan"

"no"

"what are you then" Raven Snapped

"a fighter" and Logan grab hold ,without a second glance, to Ravens navy top at her stomach and pulled her towards him quickly then made his arm firm and watched as sickness fell over her face as her stomach collided with his fist .A wash of sickness, anxiety and hotness come over Raven. She closed her eyes and composed herself and waited.

Logan had knocked her out ,and his little trick had done the job . he checked to see if she was still unconscious, to make sure he shuck her ,she didn't move at all. "ok let's go" Logan to himself as he lifted Raven over his shoulder.

"Let's not"

A raw like thunder ran through the forest it vibrated out and came swopping back into the mouth that had created it .Logan tumbled to the floor, Raven getting off him swapped the dirty from her jeans and stud back to look at the man before her arching his back his t-shirt rip to revealed his spine through the deep cut Raven had dug into him, as he stagger to a stand his wounds healed quickly, the skin reaching out for each other and moulding into shape to form a back.

"that's not very nice" Logan said lightly.

Max moved, a little shuffle, but neither Logan nor Raven this time noticed.

They were circling each other and had got to the position where Raven now had her back to Max and Logan's back was facing the way they had come into the forest.

"Kid, I mean, Raven lets let this lie ,ok? Let's go back to the truck" Logan's voice stern.

"fuck you!" Raven spat "go and leave me ,I don't care"

"well I am not going to leave you with a sick kid , how would you look after him"

"that easily sorted" and Raven turned her claws ,shimmered in the light cascading through the tress and a sense of death spread over where they where.

"Raven don't!"

"shut up, you'll be happy too, will you ?"  
"...no.....no why would .."

As Logan said this Raven tenderly pressed her claws onto Max's neck and smiled at his sweet face."I'm sorry Max but I can't have you around , am I mutant anyway so it would be hard for you". She was just staring to dig her claws in when Max shifted and turned ,his blue crystal eyes hide behind his flickering eye lashes was another to make Raven's heart skip a beat .her throat dry ,her body froze.

"raven...."Max lifted his hand onto her claws ,he still had a fever and was disillusioned "raven if it's going to stop all this fighting kill me" he looked up at her with puppy like eyes. Raven stiffened her head became heavy and she sloped to Max's arms and curled up into him.

"so your mutants?" hugging Raven as she rested with him.

"yes ,surprised" Logan said ,thinking Max would soon rat them out.

"no relived" The fever disappeared from Max's face and his watery eye's cleared ,he somehow got up into a stand position whilst holding onto Raven with a comforting arm. Raven realised she was now standing and had gotten over most of what had been going on but still turned her head to Logan for one last say .

"I still don't tr-" But she was cut off by Max ,not being rude but being a friend and stopping all the trouble starting up again .Max said no words though .what he did was move his arms relaxed and out stretched in front of him .His palms upright ,both Raven and Logan watched .

"what are you d-...."Logan didn't even get to finish ,as a bright light crystal blue with white flares, like the blue flame from a Bunsen burner moved like the wind over the area the three were standing in. The blue had appeared when Max had closed his hands into a clasp and re-opened them and spread his arms wide. The blue had engulfed the three and to Ravens eye's the light became so bright that everything melted away .She could not see Logan ,then Max's body beside her and then finial her own hands and fell into the now white mist around her and ,she wasn't sure as she couldn't see, when into a sleep.

**sorry it took so long i had loads of a writer block and i saved it on my comp but then i came back to it ,it had no saved a bloooooooooooody thing !!!!!!!!!!! it so so so so so so got on my nerves that i decided not to write for the rest of the day ******


	9. Sleep dreams

Raven awoke to find herself sat in her usual seat ,beside Max ,with the window down the wind blowing in her hair. And it flapped in front of her eyes, her eyes felt so tried and heavy, was it the heat still ? Raven was not sure it felt more than that like she'd used up a lot of energy.

"why did we stop" she asked very confused, _im sure we was somewhere else a minute ago..._

"just a pit stop, Raven, Logan needed to stop ,didn't you mate?" Max turning his face to smile at Logan, Logan look straight ahead eyes fixed on the road and acted like Max had not said a word, actually Logan acted like no one was even in the truck with him. But he blinked and spoke.

"yer" he replied.

Raven must have had a confused look on her face, like as lost child wondering where her mummy had gone, for Max then asked

"What's up ! you look like you've forgot something?"  
"n-no...well im sure we was" she paused and turned to the window as though she had forgotten something , for forgotten what she was going to say.  
"Was?" Max asked, questionably.  
"In a forest somewhere" she said again her words drifting off as she wasn't sure of herself.  
Max stiffened slightly and moved around in his seat.

"no don't think we was" again giving another pleasant, even, heavenly smile. He placed his arm around her and she nestled into his chest. Raven thick hair was used as her cushion, it was so soft and nice to feel, she liked the feel of it when it fell across her face. Max liked the feel of it too and how it felt good against his skin, it felt better than any clothing he could have worn.

"you know..." Max said dreamily as he started into space "you know if your hair wasn't attached to your pretty head , I think I'd made it into a pillow" he paused a look of embarrassment spread across his face as he realised how weird he must have sounded.  
" I was just thinking about having my hair for a pillow" raven said in a childish fashion.

"Dear god" Logan muttered looking out his window and both Max and Raven looked at him blankly not understanding what his words meant. Logan knew all this childish talk was going to lead onto more childish puppy eyed talk and it made him want to be sick, he was not going to ride with this kind of rubbish happening all the time. So he quickly changed the subject and onto a very interesting subject indeed.

"So Max ...what kinda mutant power was that back in there in the forest?" Logan said his voice had a sense of tease in it ,like he was snaking his way about Max till he got close enough to his neck to take aim and bite into him.  
"ah ...um..."  
Raven got off Max's chest and looked at him like someone had died.  
"what forest ? but i thought you said ...what mutant power!"  
"how do you know? how come you remember? ,Logan" said Max  
" ..." he didn't answer he was thinking and he added " maybe your power isn't strong enough on me" Logan didn't know he was unsure as Max was.  
"you lied" raven huffed and laid back into her seat with a thump.  
"No . Yes,I did ,and I'm sorry ,but it my power .It's meant to make you forget ,so what would be the point in telling you?"  
Raven seemed to understand and her body relaxed again and she slouched into the seat.  
"ok ...just never use it on me again ,unless I tell you too, ok that clear?"  
"yes ,very clear" Max placed his arm around Raven once again and they fell asleep.

* * *

Time past and the sun started to set and the bright blue sky that had been there in the day now turned into shades of different blues, light pale blue spreading out from the sun and as it spread out a light navy blue hung over Logan and the two kids.

"mhmmmmm" *_sigh* ...this isn't going to be easy ...two mutants kids stuck with me...geez what the fuck...and iv been sat in this truck with them all day ... _"uhuuuuuuuuuuu". Logan pulled up the truck got out and made sure the place was safe, he wasn't leaving them ,Raven and Max, he just need to think and so he headed out into the forest to think and roamed for many hours like the wild beast he was named after. He came back just as the moon was high in the sky straight above him, he looked around all was quiet and pleasant, he opened the door of his truck ,look ahead at the long road and slid into his seat ,buckled up and turned the key.

"fuck" he said as out of the corner of his eye his noticed no one was any longer in the passenger seats. He turned the keys swiftly and the engine was peaceful again. "where the hell have those two gone" he sighed and rested his head and knowing they was safe, he had not sensed any danger or threat while on his walk, went to sleep.


	10. pleasure

*crunch* went the twigs and branches under the two young lovers feet, they treaded slowly over the ground ,they could hardly see through the tree's and the high braches blocking out any of the big sliver light of the moon , making it incredible hard to know which way was which and whether they was going up or down hill. But they walked on and kept walking .Not speaking a word. Just occasionally laughing at each other falling. Their heavy breathing crisp and clear in the darkness.  
They was still walking a steady pass when they both tripped over the same branch and landed with a *thump* in a heap on the floor. Their bodies awkwardly over lapped in each and they were tangled.  
Their clothes caught on branches above but to the both of them it looked like invisible hands was pulling at the pieces of clothing , they both couldn't see anything the little light that had been there only a couple of minutes ago had disappeared .

_ouch! Omg I think my leg is stuck, ah! Ah! I can't move it _Raven panic a little, she didn't really like being unable to see, she was not scared, it just made her on edge. She shuffled a little and the two of them conversed in trying to get out of the heap they were in without ending up in more of a mess.

"ok put your hand there" Max suggested  
"where ?"  
"there"

Raven had no clue where he meant but saw his head move right and thinking it was a gesture of some sort moved her hand in that direction. She let it flow and inch over their bodies, she sensed objects and moved over them, she thought she found a place to place her hand and so set it down quickly to regain control of her balance.

"ah" Max wined his head on his chest like he was in discomfort  
"what, what's u...p" Raven stammered her hand was she know noticed on Max's crotch and his something certainly was Up "ah um ...oh" she started moving her hand slowly putting his face close to her body hiding her embarrassment .

"im.."  
"no" he said reaching for her hand that had just been on his crotch and now with his hand over her placed it back there "d-don't say sorry" he looked at her with his big eyes ,his brilliant blue eyes shined sliver in the dark and looked so un-earthly , so desirable. Raven just wanted for him to take her in his arms and for them mould into each other.  
"ah..." she was speechless ... "I –I"  
"I ?" Max said as he moved his hand up Raven's arm slowly feeling her soft sweet skin as she gently stroked his crotch, His jeans getting tight.  
"I hope you're not using your power on me..."  
"No. I wouldn't use it to get something, and I clearly don't need to on you" he smirked as Raven had starting rubbing Max's crotch harder through his jeans. The tension between them was so weird. They had not felt like this before. Before there were only feelings of sweetness towards each other, now it was like a bigger force was pushing them together and they so wanted each other.

"Raven , I don't want you to do something you're really not ready for"  
but as he said this Raven had started to un-do his zip on his jeans and slide a hand up his top as she leaned in to kiss him passionately on the lips.  
*RIIIIIP* before they could even kiss they realised they was still badly tangled and Raven's  
top had ripped all the way down her back, the top slide down her arms and fell nearly into her lap. She blushed and felt herself turning hot, she felt a little exposed.

"well that's just made my job a lot easier" Max joked as he slide his jeans down just past his knee's "ah man ,that feels better" his breath was deep and heavy and raven looked down to see Max's cock was hard.  
_I'v never done this before _she moaned in her head  
"don't worry about it" Max smiled at her , placed his hand on her head and brought her face close to his and kissed her, she felt so reassured.

They kissed for a long time. Stroking each other skin, neck, arms, thighs getting use to how each other felt and reacted when touched. Stroke by stroke they got more and more worked up. Max's cock was hard and throbbing, Raven felt wet and her clit was pulsating. They were breathing so deeply it sounded like a mating call and the more they waited the more they got rougher. Raven had stripped Max of his shirt, stroking his puff body, then letting her hand wonder down into his boxers. Stroking Max's cock hard her finger starting right at the tip of it then all the way down to his balls squeezing them before working her way back up ,she loved how Max moaned anytime she applied pressure in her stroke. Max's reached behind her back his hands moving up her back. Her back soft and ripe, he would give anything to bite her all over and feel her skin, her taste and smell on his tongue. His hand came to her bra and he got his fingers and thumbs ready to undo it.

"you don't mind?" his sweet voice worried he was going too far.  
"No" she smiled, she was intoxicated .She looked magical.

He un-did her Bra and it fell to the floor. Max's eyes fixated on Raven's round peaky fully developed boobs and he could not help but stare, it was like they had been made perfect. Reno had stopped stroking Max's cock and had rested her arms against the tree, arching herself over Max so he had a perfect view of her boobs that lead down onto her toned stomach then down to her jeans, oh how he wanted to take them off and lick her deeply and hear her moan whiles she cum over his face, but he was to scared. They had only just met but here they was stripping and wanting each other so much, they hardly knew each other, what if they really didn't get on when they settled down? These thought hunted Max.

He'd been thinking so much he forgot where he was and it was Raven breathing so quick and deep, that brought him back, it was intoxicating to hear. Raven was looking down at him but his face was still looking at her jeans where her pussy was. He stretched out a hand, it shacked a bit as it landed on Raven's hip and found it moving towards her jeans, Raven followed his hand. He slides his thumb into her jeans and took them off, then slides his thumb into her pants and slides them off too. The only clothing left to remove so they was both fully naked was Max's boxers, Raven slide a hand into his boxer and gave his cock a good hard squeeze and listened to Max moan in pain and pleasure before she removed them.

Max settled himself. Resting his back on the tree trunk ,it scratched his back but he put the pain behind him. Raven was straddled over him and lowered herself down into his lap while Max's hand on her hips helped him guide her into his cock, his cock went into her inch by inch. Raven slowly started to ride him, she moved up and down watching Max getting more and more intoxicated and he moaned every time she came down on him and as she got quick and builded up a rhythm it was hard to know whether he was gasping him pain or serious pleasure. Raven carried on she could feel Max's hard throbbing cock pulsate inside her.

Max felt so lifeless, he felt weighted but light at both times, so heavy he couldn't move but so light he didn't know how to move. He slide his hand onto Raven ass and squeezed it and pleasured it as Raven pounded into him again and again, her breathing so short and quick he thought she might faint . They kept going and building and moaning and looking into each other's eyes as they said each other's name, and then there were screams and murmurs of pleasure as the both draw their last breath of pleasure and came in each other. Max moaned so deep and sallow like he was being swallowed up in the moment and Raven orgasms so loud it echoed in the silence.

Raven rested against Max and put her head his chest, she could hear his heart pounding and it sounded painful .Max could feel and hear Raven's chest beating wildly. He looked down at her and saw her eyes cleaming in the dark from under her fringe. He took her chin in his hand and made her look straight into his eyes and they kissed.

"Maybe I, can I do one last thing"

Raven nodded as approval. Max slowly brought Raven onto her back ,placing her down as if a fragile object, and started to lick up her thigh ,she felt alive as if electric was running through ever nerve in her body. Max worked all the way up to her boob where he slowly caress her right boob and gently licked and sucked her left boob and bit her nipple and she let out the last of her moans. Her head went limp, she rested it on the trunk of the tree and she sweetly smiled at Max and he smiled, kissed her one last time before lying down and resting his head in her chest and the two younger lovers fell into blissful slumber.


End file.
